Making Them Pay
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Alpha And Omega and Balto crossover in an anthrofied present day world. In a New York City high school, three unbearable bullies are causing problems aplenty for everyone, but especially Aleu, her siblings and her best friends, and Aleu, upon seeing a chance to do so quite by, well, chance, goes for the jugular in returning the favor. Rated T just to be safe.


Well, would you all just look at this?

Another little bit of room out of my crushingly tight schedule to put in a fanfic, and this is a very important one which is meant to send a message of considerable meaning ALONG with being an entertaining story.

See, the way that one or more school bullies not only antagonize the other students there whenever they see them and, in some cases, pick on some students more than others if they see(as far as they're concerned)a reason to do so, and how it leads to this or that horrible thing for the victim(s)of that bullying(in some cases even things as terrible as suicide), it has to be made clear that bullies will, at one point, no longer get away with their dirty deeds, and, quite frankly, SHOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO GET AWAY WITH THEM AT ALL.

So I'm writing this Balto and Alpha And Omega crossover in order to let it be known that this world's bullies can either decide to clean up their act and show that they've reformed through their different, better actions and apologies while admitting things like: "What was I thinking?" or continue to be as they are, thereby ensuring that they are continuing to make themselves targets for misfortune and pain of their own, and not the kind that one can consider minor or a trifling matter or any of that other shit.

All right, everyone, without further ado, I bring to you this newest one of my fanfics!

THINGS TO NOTE:

Unlike most of the Balto and/or Alpha And Omega fanfics I write, this one is an anthro wolf and dog story, specifically one which takes place at a high school in New York City instead of Alaska, USA like is the case in the Balto franchise or in Alberta, Canada like is so with the Alpha And Omega franchise, though the "anthro" part was made clear in the summary, but still.

This story not only sends an excellent message, as you will read about while enjoying it, but it is also a must-read for anyone and everyone who's ever been on the business end of one or more forms of bullying.

Despite Balto, unlike Alpha And Omega, taking place in the first third of the 20th century, this is a story in which the franchise and the characters therein take place and exist, respectively, in the present day.

Outside of Alice, Matt and Eliza, my three OCs who are serving as the bullies of this story, I own none of the characters, as they all belong to their respective franchises.

Making Them Pay

There was a high school the Big Apple, otherwise known as New York City, which was attended by canines.

Specifically a canines-only high school in Midtown Manhattan, but our focus here is on some very specific canines who attended the place, the main one being a part wolf dog named Aleutia, though she was usually called "Aleu" for short.

In fact, she liked that…she REALLY hated it when others addressed her by using her full named, so she was glad that the short name alternative was used, instead.

Now, Aleu was autistic, but not so autistic that she wasn't able to understand the interactions of others or what it meant to have a friend, and furthermore, she DID have a friend.

It was a wolf, slightly older and bigger than her, named Niju.

Though he was not autistic like she was, he'd had a very hard life and indeed many a hardship growing up(for I am sorry to say that, when he was no older than four, both of his parents died while in the factory they worked at, all because the idiot who was supposed to be the safety inspector couldn't be bothered to keep an eye on anything that wasn't right there up close in front of him, and an accident which he could have prevented ended their lives), and, despite doing as much as he could to keep himself alive and educated as possible, he spent years on the streets until being found by a cop who brought him to a loving adult couple who wanted a son and/or daughter, and promptly threw himself into their arms as they hugged him and now had a son.

All three of them thanked the cop, though Niju could only do so by nodding and giving as much of a smile as he could, the way that he was found was so sudden and he got the idea he was about to be arrested for some reason until he found out the truth, and Niju was found a high school, obviously the one he was now attending, soon enough, and had been there for a year at this time, with Aleu having been there for just about as long, having met him at the beginning, and, although it was a bit of a struggle for them both, given Aleu's autism and how the long, difficult life Niju had lived on the streets had scarred him badly, they soon became friends and Aleu was a solace, and a reminder that life was still worth living, for Niju while Niju was aid on how to get by despite her autism, and protection from bullies, for Aleu.

Was this an excellent fact along with something that Aleu's parents, Balto and Jenna, as well as her brothers, Dingo and Kodi, plus her sister, Saba, were most pleased about?

Indeed, it was, and Niju's adoptive parents were delighted about it, as well, with their respective children having frequent gettogethers with each other, something that made it much easier for them both despite what they wished hadn't happened to them(Aleu was born with her autism, so she wished this wasn't so just like Niju wished his all but impossible way of living for so long wasn't so, especially since he missed his original parents, his being truly close to and really loving his new parents notwithstanding).

But, at school, they both had a BIG problem, and one that was shared with Aleu's siblings along with everyone else, though most notably the wolf friends that those siblings had, a quartet of wolves named Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly and a dog named Dusty.

Humphrey was a very intelligent, laid back, fun-loving wolf and Kate, who was much more serious than he was along with being quite intelligent herself, was, ironically, his girlfriend, while Lilly, Kate's sister, was a cute, starry-eyed wolf who was, also ironically, not only still full of bravery and willpower, but used to be quite shy and reclusive before Garth, who was both her boyfriend and easily the biggest and most powerful of the four, helped her with that and was able to succeed in the end, and he had a nice but headstrong personality.

Dusty, meanwhile, was a dog with quite the spirit and also Kodi's girlfriend, but now we move on to the problem that most notably this bunch, but also every other student at the school, had.

And that was three(literally)big bullies who didn't just rule the school, but they bullied everyone in it for one very simple reason…no one was as big or powerful as any of them, not even the aforementioned Garth, and here's who they were.

First, there was Alice, a rough collie who, while big like the other two, weighed the least and indeed was very slim and tall, along with being a smoker and someone who would go for the sort of insult that would be most likely to be the one used for something she saw as an insult target(such as saying that a dog who had an unusually long nose must be prone to telling lies and then asking just how many lies that dog told, in a blatant reference to "Pinocchio").

Second, we have Eliza, a chocolate lab who was shorter and less slim than Alice, but her considerable height was accompanied by a nonetheless still sleek frame that had a noticeable amount of strong muscles, albeit outspread ones, in addition to having tendencies to attack others not in the old-fashioned ways like punching and kicking, but by finding out things about them, if she could, that would serve as perfect personal insult ammo(for example, if someone was blind in one eye, she would take out the switchblade she made sure to always have at her side and ask if that someone wanted her to finish the job with the other eye).

Finally, we have their leader, Matt, who was a Great Dane, and obviously the tallest and heaviest(though like the other two, he was almost entirely made of muscle in terms of his weight and what it consisted of)and one who didn't just use his brute strength and vast size to bully as many students as possible as often as possible, with or without the assistance of the two literal bitches he commanded, but was also a very adept dodgeball player, loving the sport and making sure of it he never missed a single game of it whenever that game or games became present in the high school gym.

They'd been students for three years now, and throughout all three, they'd been harassing, tormenting and victimizing everybody there, whether they were going to graduate, new or just in between those statuses, with no exceptions at all in any instance.

Indeed, whenever they saw even a single one of their fellow students present, that student became a target for them, and today, when Aleu, Kodi, Niju, Dusty, Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly were getting ready for science class while chatting, they all heard Matt's voice say: "Well, well, well, would you all just look at this? I was hoping we'd find someone or other to make our plaything. Looks like we hit the jackpot!"

"Yeah, and we caught them so unawares, and just before science class, no less, judging by what things they've currently got in their hands!" Alice stated before she added in: "So tell me, guys, who are you going to have perform experimentation on you first, and what order will said experimentation be done in? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Fuck off, assholes. Unlike you, we have a future, and are currently building our way up to it!" snapped Garth.

But Matt then punched him across the jaw and caused him to fall over and into the other eight who were on the business end of this bullying, and told him: "Is that a fact? Well, talking fresh to us like that is gonna increase the chances you don't have a future anymore, courtesy of the three of us!"

Eliza subsequently said: "By the way, just a thought…maybe the rest of you nine would like to join Garth in being of the punched jaw status? After all, it'll add to what the hell further serves as the ultimate irony here…united, you fall! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Alice, immediately thereafter, said: "Good one, Eliza!" and they high-fived each other before Alice looked to the nine bullying targets that she and the other two had, held out one of her cigarettes and asked: "Cigarette, Garth? Oh, wait, sorry, your mouth must hurt way too much for that! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You know, you're all going to get yours one day!" snapped Kodi, and Saba then added: "Believe otherwise if you want, but you can't outrun the hands of karma!"

"If that were so," Matt scoffed, "it would have happened long ago! Besides, we've got it made so that we're beyond the reach of anything resembling misfortune, punishment or any of that other shit! After all, our dad IS Oscar winning, ultra-talented actor Steele!"

Indeed, Steele, a very obnoxious malamute who was as arrogant as he was selfish and unlikable was their father and, ironically, an undeniably adept actor, so he was extremely rich and famous and, quite frankly, a celebrity, who made it so that could use his position to allow himself and all three of his children to get away with anything that wasn't such crimes as murder, rape or anything similarly heinous, thanks to his incalculable wealth and how he made sure of it that, as long as he allowed it, his kids could do anything.

Though his wife/their mother was dead, it made little difference to them, especially since, unlike her husband, son and daughters, she was a nice dog, and one would be baffled as to what the hell she could possibly see in a scumbag like Steele(particularly given how Steele's actions, the ones mentioned above, and what they allowed his son and daughters to do, made it clear that, if he wasn't such a talented and much needed actor, he'd be fired in less than a second and such things as what caused his children to get away with their bullying and all that went with it would never happen again).

And, while Balto and Jenna were a lawyer and nurse, respectively, along with how Garth's father, Tony(who was sadly a widower, as well, as his wife/Garth's mother had passed away a while back, fate not giving a damn how sweet she was, how much her husband and son loved her or how likable and respectable the latter two were), worked for a very important and significant corporation(don't worry, it was a perfectly ethical, needed and good-cause serving one, not a greedy, money-hungry, immoral and threat producing company like you may see in a lot of movies), the problem was that Steele's acting ability allowed him to go all over the place in his limousine and made him hold the jobs of Tony, Jenna and Balto in utter disdain(much like he held them in, especially the latter two).

He'd even stated himself: "Why sweat blood when you can just chat, move and pose your way through life and making a whopper of a payday living in the process? I'm surprised that even any of the likes of you three losers would be so fucking stupid as to bust your rears with your respective so-called jobs when you could have simple, even more lucrative and far more fame inducing work like mine! Well, I sure am glad that I'm not any of you or your kids and neither are any of my own kids! And it sure as hell isn't my problem or theirs!"

Anyway, back to the scene with the bullying trio, Dingo put across: "Maybe you shits aren't taking into account how important the jobs my parents and Garth's father have are!"

"Or so they would seem!" Alice laughed, while Eliza added: "But our dad sees them for what the hell they really are, and so do we, despite how most don't!"

"And what they are is pathetic things that could have the desired effect just as easily via acting and the kind of money earned from it, but few can tell such facts like we can!" Matt cackled before his sisters joined in.

As you might have guessed from reading those two sentences above, Alice, Eliza and Matt weren't just godawful, intolerable bullies, but they were really stupid, as well, the fact that Matt was able to lead and Eliza and Alice were adept at personal insult material collecting and deriding reference making, respectively, notwithstanding.

"IGNORAMUSES!" bellowed Niju, unable to stop himself. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR DOUCHEBAG DAD, YOU'D HAVE DIED ON THE FUCKING STREETS LONG AGO!"

"This from the loser who lived so much of his pitiful life on the streets!" laughed Matt, "Though I guess I can understand why we'd get such a response as that from someone of that fucking status!"

"Great! God only knows how late we are for science class by this point because of you three!" barked Kate.

"Come on, let's just get the fuck up and then get moving!" Humphrey snarled while they all gathered up their things that had fallen out of their hands while getting up, but then, just as they stood up and were about to go to the science class which, as Kate said, they were late for, the bullies whacked their things out of their hands, causing everything to go all over the place even worse than it had before.

"HEY! THOSE WERE OUR THINGS THAT YOU JUST SMASHED OUT OF OUR HANDS!" Lilly exploded.

"How very observant!" Alice laughed. "See the looks on each one's face? Their shit's all over the place! They should've listened when our words made it clear that, despite not being in the form of said words, this is where the hell they stopped! Why's life gotta be so tough for them? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Good one, Alice, and the perfect pick of song and band, too!" Matt informed the ones who were now doing all they could not to explode while gathering up their stuff yet again. "Nickelback became the most hated band ever recently, didn't you know? They've been rude to their fans in the past and everything, too!"

"Needless to say, we really can relate to them," Eliza stated, "and why bother picking up those books and folders and papers and such of yours? They've been knocked down to the floor, so why don't I just cut them up into bits? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"UP YOURS!" shouted Aleu lividly and loudly as hell just after she and the other eight had gotten their things picked up once more, and the three bullies went: "OOOOOOOOOO!"

"You know, I honestly didn't think that Miss Autistic here had that sort of crap in her!" said Matt. "Guess she's got more spunk than we previously thought!"

"Life is full of surprises," said Alice, "particularly given that it's Aleu who's had the outburst while Garth is the one who's motherless, not her! We might be motherless, too, but neither dad nor any of us could care less! So I guess Garth's got a weak mind and a vulnerable heart to still even being so much as remembering the bitch! Not that this surprises me, since his father doesn't resemble anything respectable any more than I do Hercules!"

Garth had to be restrained by the combined efforts of his eight friends in order for him not to first tackle and then absolutely demolish Alice, and even as he was dragged into the science class they had most likely missed half of while the seven barely managed to not drop their things again, or let his own be dropped, he boomed at Alice: "GO TO FUCKING HELL, YOU COCK JUGGLING THUNDERCUNT!"

"Whoa, you sure struck a nerve there, Alice!" laughed Matt as the three bullies then walked off to see who else they could victimize before gym class, which was to follow science class, and he said: "Oh, and isn't it great that today we get to play dodgeball after the pool part of that period?"

"It sure is!" Alice replied. "I'm only hoping that our eight little targets are all on the opposing team, not that they'll be anything other than glad they're not part of our team, as well, ironically, but you were sure to also let the coaches know I'm in way too much of a running mood to swim and want to use a track mete to my advantage, instead, as usual, right?"

"Yeah, and they know. They've gotten plenty accustomed to it by this point, so it won't come as any surprise." Matt told her.

"Although, if we take a bit longer than usual to get into our swimsuits, we'll need you to keep watch for us just in case anyone to pick on, one or more of those nine losers or otherwise, shows up for it so that you can get them and make sure we can, too." Eliza pointed out.

Looking to make sure no one else was present at this time before saying what she next did, Alice said: "No problem, but just be as quick as possible, whether it might take a bit longer than usual or not. Despite how only the three of us know it, I'm terrified of water."

Yes, despite her nastiness and meanness as one of those elitist bullies, Alice was aquaphobic, and little did she know that, because Aleu's giant outburst of frustration from how the way the bullies had enraged her and her friends caused her to request to leave the classroom so that she could cool down for everyone else's sake and her own, which she was granted by the science teacher, the latter had just happened to go out to find a wall to lean against that was in close enough range so that she heard Alice say she was afraid of water from afar.

This, and remembering the dodgeball game thing along with how there was, a mile or so away from the right side of the back of the school, a bunch of poison oak and poison ivy, which was growing outside the greenhouse of the school botanist as a means of making sure no one tried to invade said greenhouse, caused Aleu to say the following words in her mind.

"THIS GIVES ME AN IDEA!"

As autistic as she was, Aleu was able to bring herself to be part of swimming class, since she liked how it felt when she was in a pool's water, and dodgeball was way too exciting and invigorating for her to pay any heed to how interacting with others was, outside of her friends and siblings, not something she liked nor something which was her strong point.

Furthermore, Aleu might have been autistic, but she was NOT stupid, and thus thought up a plot on how to give all three bullies what for, knowing that she'd be the one who was the least likely to be suspected, given that her being the only one with autism among her siblings, her pal Dusty and her four wolf buddies would make it so that their being just where they always were saw to it that none would accuse any of them, the way that it was also just like always with how things were with them, and many might believe that she, given her autism, would be hiding after her request to cool off in order to avoid bullying as much as possible after the inevitable contact with the trio of troublemakers in gym class.

"Perfect." Aleu thought. "Alice and Matt are easy enough. I'll knock Alice into the pool and make it look like an accident, just in case anyone sees it, and when I see a chance to nail Matt in dodgeball, which I know I will, I'll hurl it as hard as I can and make sure I hit him in the nose, though in a manner that makes it seem like it could have gone anywhere and I was just trying to play my part in the game, which, ironically, will technically be true outside of how I'll have deliberately broken Matt's nose. The only tricky part is how the hell to lure Eliza out to where that greenhouse is so that I can trick her into falling into that poison oak and poison ivy mixture that the botanist grew to keep his greenhouse safe. But I'll focus on that after I've seen to the other two."

After a matter of moments, Aleu saw her three siblings and five school pals come out of science class, with Dusty seeing her and saying: "Oh, Aleu!"

"Hello there, guys." Aleu said. "Sorry for the outburst. I was just…UUUGGHHH!"

"It's okay." Kate said. "The professor was very understanding and, the first chance he gets, he's going to make sure that those three dicks are doing everything we otherwise would have done ourselves for us!"

Aleu's eyes opened elatedly, and Humphrey said: "Yeah, I know! Awesome, isn't it? Of course, they'll try and find their way out of it with the help of big daddy Steele, but it's clear we aren't being punished, given it was their fault everything happened like it did, not ours!"

"It is," Aleu said, "but let's not let anything else be ruined. This might surprise you all, since I'm usually not like this, but let's get ready for gym class!"

"Ah, you sound like you want to start working off some of your anger energy, am I right?" Garth asked her, and Aleu replied while nodding: "Yeah. You might say that."

So they all got going, but Aleu was sure to put on her bikini(she really hated the way that one piece swimsuits felt, so she just ignored how so many of the guys focused on her when she was about to take a swim in gym class every time it happened)before any of her classmates or siblings did, then got ready for how Alice would insult her in some way or the other, reference or not, when she went out to the pool, knowing that the latter would be waiting to see one or more to find for bullying before what she thought would be her usual track running.

Going out, she saw Alice, who promptly said: "Well, well, well, if it isn't Aleutia! How's it going, A-Loser? I always was surprised you chose to wear a bikini! I mean, you're so fucking fat! Okay, you're not fat, but I sure am a lot slimmer than you! Maybe one could say that you one day want to sing so that it's over, but don't want to threaten your heart, so you simply opt for not being overweight, but showing that there are still some who are thinner and better looking than you are in that category and all others. LIKE ME! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Aleu thought to herself: "Go right ahead, bitch. Keep on insulting me, with the same old insults you always use, and these new ones."

Aleu was constantly harassed via being called A-Loser and/or her full name being said to her by one or more of the three bullies, so this was hardly news, though this was literally the first time she didn't get angry, since she knew what was about to happen.

"It'll only make it feel all the sweeter when I make my move." she thought on, and then she said: "You know, Alice, I don't get why the hell all that energy you tell the gym teachers you have is better for the track mete every day! Energy is energy, you know, and it's the same energy I use for swimming despite how you don't."

"True, but I just like the feel of it." Alice says. "Besides, I'm spared the irritation of swimming with my inferiors, you or otherwise, that Matt and Eliza have to endure every time they swim."

"Is that a fact?" asked Aleu, and then she added in: "By the way, you were talking about how, despite my not being obese, you obviously see me as being fat compared to you."

"That's right." Alice nodded, not knowing what was to come at all, and Aleu then said to her: "Well, maybe you should have a closer look in order to see how you're so wrong about it that it's scary!"

She then pulled the trigger, going over to Alice faster than the literal bitch was expecting or ready for after hearing these words, especially given how she was about to reply with a snide remark, but didn't get the chance to, as Aleu then bumped into her with just enough force and impact to make it so that, while she would certainly fall into the pool(and in the middle of it that was close to the deep end due to where they were standing in front of it, no less!), it was, as Aleu planned, something she caused that was done in a way so that it would look accidental just in case anyone saw it.

Additionally, Alice had fallen just enough distance away from the side of the pool so that she was unable to get herself to reach it and get out due to how terrified and trapped, plus how rapidly struggling, she was.

This was just after everyone was ready for the swimming part of gym class, and all other ones who would be part of the pool period of it came out to, much to their shock, see a petrified and thrashing Alice screaming: "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M GONNA DROWN!"

The swimming coach quickly dove in and got her out, then, while Alice was shaking and crying from how she was still scared out of her mind, the coach asked her: "What happened, anyway? How did you fall in there? And why were you so freaked?"

Alice managed to push out: "A…Aleu…knock…knocked me in…" and while everyone, the swimming coach or otherwise, looked at Aleu, she said: "Hey, for your information, it was an accident! She told me that I was fat compared to her and I wanted to disprove it, so I went up closer to her than I was to give her a clearer sight, and didn't count on hitting her as hard as I did or coming towards her as fast as I did! I didn't mean to bump into her like that. And I didn't know she was scared of water, either!"

Everybody believed her, and Aleu was glad about this and how the swimming coach asked: "Wait…Aleu…did you say she was scared of water?"

Aleu nodded, and one of the ones present, Kate, to be exact, exclaimed: "Oh, my God! Now I know why you REALLY constantly replaced swimming with track running! Big, mean, smug Alice is FRIGHTENED OF WATER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone else burst out laughing, well, except for Aleu, since she wanted to keep her cover safe and therefore felt that laughing about what she caused would be a bit suspicious, so she simply smirked as a bawling and soaking wet Alice was taken to be tended to, with Garth then saying: "Hey, you're flying, Alice! I mean CRYING, not flying! You're crying, bitch! Such a TITANIC problem you've got here! Want us to start playing violins for you?"

"One down, two to go." Aleu thought to herself, acting natural throughout when she was swimming along with the others after the laughter died down and things got back to how they usually were.

Following this and drying off, then getting into dodgeball gear, everyone was good and ready to play that same, especially Matt, who was glad that the nine bullying victims he and his sisters had most recently attacked were on the opposing team, especially Aleu, since he wanted to make her pay for what he did to Alice.

Just before the game started, Matt told Aleu: "You're going down, autism girl! I don't care that it was an accident! No one does that to either one of my sisters and escapes being hurt bad, courtesy of my wrath!"

"Dammit, Matt, she didn't mean to!" Lilly put in, and Matt replied: "Again, I don't give a shit! Accidental or deliberate, doing something or other bad to my sister or sisters means there's hell to pay! And speaking of hell, that's what the hell my dodgeball nailing you is going to hurt like, Aleutia! So get ready for the most painful moment of your life!"

"Or, actually, it'll be the most painful moment of yours." Aleu thought to herself as she and the others, on her team and the one they were playing against alike, stayed good and focused until it was time to get into action, and here's how things went down in a nutshell.

Although everyone on both teams got someone out while having moments of dodging, in one way or the other on both counts, it was, in the end, only Matt and Aleu left, albeit quite by chance, and the former told the wolfdog: "Okay, bitch, it's payback time! Get ready to feel like you've just been fucking pulverized!"

But Aleu, thinking to herself: "My timing must be flawless!" watched as Matt hurled the ball at her with all his might, and then spun aside, and, taking advantage of how this was much to his surprise, picked up one of the balls that had been used during the game and hurled it at his nose, also with all of her might, although she was certain to do so in a fashion that made it look like she was just trying to hit him and it hit him in the nose by freak chance.

And, luckily for her, he was startled long enough for the ball to hit him square in the nose, breaking it horribly and causing him to yowl out in unbelievably, excruciating agony: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody saw this and gasped, astounded beyond words, and the coach then said: "Well, this team wins…" pointing to Aleu and the side she was on, as well as which ones of her teammates were out, "…but holy crap! Matt, what the hell happened just now?!"

"BY NODE IF BOKE!" Matt replied, and then he bellowed: "AWOO DID IT! SHE BOKE BY NODE! SEE BEAN TO BOO IT, OO! EE ALIBATELY ABED FO BY NODE O WINNA GABE BY BAKING IT! FUG U, AWOO! YOO DIE POR THIF!"

"Hey, don't you say that I intentionally broke your fucking nose!" snapped Aleu. "I just wanted to win the dodgeball game, grabbed the first ball I could fucking see and hurled it right at Matt, just like anyone else in dodgeball does to try and get an opponent out, and it could have hit him anywhere! How was I supposed to know I'd nail him in the nose by mistake? Don't lie to the coach, Matt! It was an accident! I'd say that I'm sorry, but your trying to convince these others that I threw it at your nose on purpose and previous bullying makes sure of it that I'm not sorry at all and won't for that reason!"

"I can see what you're saying." the coach told Aleu as he and the others nodded. "Clearly, you just wanted to get Matt out and win the game for your team when it was down to just you and him, and you didn't mean to hit him in the nose, nor did you think you would."

"Correct." Aleu nodded. "I guess my aim was off, since I only wanted to hit him in the shoulder or the leg or something. Nothing that would do anything other than get him out and cause me to win the game for my team."

"Let's get you to the nurse, Matt." said the coach as he went over and helped him get moving so that he could do so despite how he was wailing and unable to think straight, which of course meant he couldn't move the way that he usually did, the way that he was in such a giant haze from his broken nose.

"Matt, stop whining!" snapped Kodi. "Aleu did this to you unintentionally, though you sure as hell have bullied so many, us or otherwise, intentionally as hell, just like your slattern sisters have!"

"YO DEXT OB BY DIST, CODI!" exploded Matt, who then looked to Aleu and said: "THITH WUD AB AGGIDET TOO, HUH? THEN YOO BUFF BE REALB ABBIDENT POBE TODAY!"

"I guess so." Aleu said, putting the fingers of her right hand in a crossed formation after she put that right hand in her pocket, and, as soon as everyone barring her and Garth was gone, the latter whispered into her ear as quietly/silently as he could: "Even though it wasn't your intention, nice job giving Matt what he's been asking for a long time. Talk about hilarious. The high and mighty muscle mass Matt, crying and screaming like a big baby just because you broke his nose by mistake. I really thought he could tolerate pain better than that. Guess this is one of the few times I'm happy I was wrong."

"Well said, Garth." Aleu told him, but then he said after nodding: "Come on, let's get going. Gym class is over, and we've got to get to history class, our penultimate class, as usual."

So they got going while Aleu, making sure Garth wouldn't notice the first chance she got, took her hand out of her pocket, making it look perfectly normal so that neither he nor anyone else would know what she was doing quite on purpose.

After the day was over and Aleu was about to get her things while the bus was on its way, she felt a tap on her shoulder and then she turned around to see Eliza just a second before the latter punched her in her right eye, making Aleu go: "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Two big accidents today, huh, you pitiful, insignificant little runt? Well, that sure as fuck wasn't an accident! That was very intentional, and I couldn't care less that you didn't mean to first knock my sister into that pool and reveal her aquaphobia or to break my brother's nose with that dodgeball you threw! You're getting it big time for doing both! Shit, you'd be getting it big time if you only did one of them, so your doing both only makes that big time getting of it you're about to get become bigger!" Eliza barked(yes, pun intended by all means).

Just after Eliza also said: "The fact that your friends, siblings and all of the other ones in this school laughed about Matt's nose getting broken and his reaction to it and were reminded of what happened to Alice and laughed even harder at her, as well, only further increases the magnitude of your comeuppance that you'll now be receiving! Before and after this, I knew that it had to be an accident that your parents gave birth to a twit like you, and now I know it more than ever!"

But Aleu, despite how she briefly wanted to try and maul Eliza instead of pull of the stunt she had planned for her after hearing this, promptly said in her mind: "Now's the time to lure Eliza out into where that greenhouse is and cause her to fall into that poison oak and poison ivy mixture. I can only hope that the botanist isn't present so that he'll think she tried to invade his greenhouse by the time I'm gone. In any case, I put down my things during all of this, the bus hasn't arrived yet but soon will, and Eliza isn't holding her things, either. So I do this now or not at all."

"I won't be able to do a thing to defend myself when you do to me what you're planning to do to me, I admit." Aleu told her, to which Eliza replied: "Damn right, you won't."

And Aleu then made her move.

"There's only one problem." she informed Eliza, and when the latter asked: "Yeah? What's that?" Aleu punched her in her right eye and started running, saying as Eliza went: "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the following words.

"You'll be able to do nothing unless you catch me first!"

And with that, Aleu took off, knowing that, despite how Eliza had given her a black eye with her punch, Aleu's punch, due to Eliza being stronger and more durable than she was, did not do more than cause pain and a little bit of damage to that region, which meant it would not become a shiner and the pain would fade away rather quickly, along with knowing just as well that Eliza had now given chase to her.

Making sure to go in the right direction and keep up ahead of Eliza enough so that she would not get caught but Eliza would still see where she was, Aleu went out the doors that led to what part of the school's campus had that greenhouse, and once Eliza was out there, too, saying: "Why, you little shit! I am going to break every bone in your useless, autistic body for that! Maybe I'll lessen said autism with how the hell I break your fucking skull first! Get back here, coward! It's no use running! You're dead meat!" Aleu knew exactly what she was going to do next and how.

Pretending to be tired by panting all of a sudden, she was shouted at from behind by Eliza: "Suddenly tired, huh? Well, too bad for you, because I'm miles away from anything resembling the least bit fatigued!" before her slowing down just a bit to make her looking like she was getting tired believable while keeping up ahead of Eliza and making sure that making her move would be guaranteed to work.

And sure enough, as soon as she was as sufficiently close to the poison oak and poison ivy mixture to do her thing and Eliza was exactly as close to her from behind as Aleu wanted her to be, the latter suddenly got back to running at the speed she had been running at before, namely, her full speed, surprising Eliza, who went: "What the hell?!" which was followed by Aleu then running to the right of where the greenhouse was, catching Eliza off guard and startling her.

Eliza did the first thing she could think of after Aleu turning around to run to the right, which was try to reach out and grab her before she could get away, yelling: "Oh, no you don't! You are not escAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before she could finish the sentence, which would have been: "You are not escaping me!" the sudden scream came from how her attempt to grab Aleu missing its target made it so that she fell forwards due to the sudden grabbing of nothing but thin air causing her to fall forward and how much she pushed herself forward in her attempt to grab Aleu also playing a part in that.

As she received a double whammy thanks to how she hit her head on the closed doors of the greenhouse and also fell into the mixture of poison oak and poison ivy in a way that made it so that her whole body was tangled up and covered in it, saying: "OOOWWWUUUNNGGGHH! WAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHOOOOPPFFFF!" as it happened, Aleu called back to her: "I'm not escaping you? What happened just now suggests otherwise, E-Loser! Enjoy your fun in the fucking foliage, bitch! Maybe now you'll LEAF me and the other non-bullies at school alone, the way that I was just trying to escape you and didn't know you would try to grab me like that, so you brought this on yourself, given your punching me before getting all of this started!"

Disappearing from Eliza's sight and going back into where her things were in order to grab them just in time so that she would be able to get onto the bus when it arrived, Aleu said in her head: "Wait until the one who works in that greenhouse sees Eliza all tangled up in his poison oak and poison ivy mixture while Eliza herself feels the effects of the stuff! It'll be a hoot of the best kind, just like what I did to her and, before that, Alice and Matt, was retribution of the best kind!"

Once on the bus with all of her stuff, Aleu, just as it got going, said in her brain: "Not to mention that Eliza's things having been left behind at her locker will make it look like she snuck off to try and get past the poison oak and poison ivy mixture to explore the greenhouse and then run back to get her stuff before the bus was taking off and she could get on it, so that no one would know after she was far away by the time its owner came back."

Continuing her thinking to herself in silence but keeping on her poker face to ensure that no one would notice anything unusual, she said in her mind: "Not to mention how much Eliza will get both nailed and laughed at for it, and I might be autistic, but I'm lucky in that, if I have to be, I at least have the sort of autism that doesn't disallow things like what I usually do or things like I just did to happen. This is perfect. I've done it. I've scored the hat trick. I've taught those rotten bullies a lesson they won't forget, especially with how everything they go through after they've recovered from what I seemingly did to them by accident will make sure of that and give them tastes of their own medicine aplenty. The black eye Eliza gave me will further see to it that I am believed and so I'll get into no trouble at all. I can only imagine Steele's reaction when he finds out that his children had things happen to them that were apparently their own damn fault and Mom and Dad's reactions when they learn that Steele's bullying kids got theirs in different ways that all involved so-called accidents on my part and how that'll lead to Steele having a fall from grace for having kids who should have thought more and shown their bullying abilities less. Along with how it'll boost the favorability of how things are with the aforementioned Mom and Dad, and with Garth's dad, Tony, as well."

Once everyone was at their respective homes and had greeted their parents or parent, Kodi, Saba, Dingo, Balto and Jenna noticed Aleu's black eye and Aleu, thinking to herself: "Here it comes. Capitalize on it, Aleu." was ready to answer what question was obviously on its way.

"Oh, my God! Aleu! You've got a black eye!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Aleu, what happened?" Balto asked.

"I have a feeling that someone punched her!" barked Kodi.

"One of the three school bullies, no doubt!" snarled Saba.

"Who was it?" Dingo growled. "Which one of them did it?"

"Eliza!" Aleu replied. "When Alice was making fun of how I'm not as thin as her after I got my bikini on for the swimming part of gym class, I decided to give her a closer look to try and see if I could, if nothing else, make her stop disrespecting me, and when I went up to her to do so, I accidentally knocked her into the water of the pool she was standing in front of. It turned out that she was aquaphobic, which was the reason she opted for running the track mete instead of swimming in the pool when that part of gym class took place. After I did the swimming part of class, I dried off and got on dodgeball gear for the game that was to follow, and when it was down to just me and Matt, I got him out, but despite how I didn't mean to, I hit him in the nose and broke it! When it was time to pack up for going home, Eliza tapped me on the shoulder and then sucker punched me in the eye! Deciding to defend myself after that and how she threatened to maul me for things I didn't mean to do to her brother and sister, I did the first thing that I could think of. I punched her in the eye and took off, knowing that trying to beat her in a head-to-head fight wasn't an option!"

The others gasped, and Saba growled: "How dare she! What happened after you took off, though?"

"I did everything I could to keep ahead of her, and it led to me seeing the school botanist's greenhouse. Knowing that the only was to escape Eliza's wrath was to cause her make a sudden stop as so to not fall into that poison oak and poison ivy mixture he uses to keep everyone away from his greenhouse so that what he works on won't be bothered at all and neither will he while at work in it, I took a turn to elude her and not make any physical contact with it myself, but as I escaped, I heard her fall over after trying to grab me and she hit her head, plus got entangled in the poison oak and poison ivy mixture. I didn't mean to do anything but get away from her! I didn't count on that last part happening."

"Well, it's okay." Balto told her. "We'll make sure of it that the school staff, teachers or otherwise, know and that the botanist knows, as well."

"Glad to hear it." Aleu said, before Jenna added: "Not to mention that Steele's future looks very dark, the way that these things happened and how it was their own damn fault, the way that Alice insulted you near the pool she was in front of at the time, Matt was in the sort of position that would make it so that you threw the ball at him and would, to your surprise, hit him in the nose and Eliza was pursuing you after you defended yourself from something she started and caused you to go near where that greenhouse was!"

"Just like their futures do." Kodi said, and Saba added: "Well said on all counts, everyone! I especially like how Eliza got hers despite how you didn't mean for it to happen, though I really love how Alice and Matt got theirs beforehand, even though it was an accident on your part, as well! How dare she punch you like that! And even if you'd done the things you did deliberately, those bullies had it coming to them and should have been nailed a long time ago, a fact which makes it so that it was about time someone did something to them that made them pay, intentional or unintentional!"

"I agree wholeheartedly, Saba," Dingo said to his sister, "and I can tell that there isn't anyone here who disagrees about it at all!"

Everyone else nodded, and Aleu put in: "I might not have meant it, but all things considered, I don't have to be sorry or feel guilty about it at all, and I am not sorry, nor do I feel any remorse. Not with who it happened to and how they treated us and everyone else, my wolf friends at the school, Kodi's girl Dusty or otherwise!"

While saying this, she said in her mind: "Man, I am lying like a rug here, but you know what? Given what said lying was and is for, the ends justify the means, so I've got nothing to be the least bit ashamed about concerning what I've been doing and why I've been doing it, and I don't regret it, either, because for those reasons, there is nothing to regret!"

Soon enough, word about what happened to Alice, Matt and Eliza got out and was indeed made to spread like wildfire, with all three of them being laughed at and ridiculed constantly and, as a bonus, Eliza being given a month of detention for what everyone thought was her sneaky little stunt concerning the greenhouse, and two months of probation due to her punching Aleu in the eye, along with how she had to wear lots of thick anti-itch cream all over her body which felt awful and would often wear off too soon, causing her to become the laughingstock of wherever she was when she was scratching vehemently with all her might and everywhere on herself to try and make the horrendous itching stop.

Their attempts to try and make it stop via their usual bullying output didn't do shit to even begin to shut anyone up, and let's not forget that, along with things getting better for Balto and Jenna in terms of their respective jobs and things getting worse for Steele in terms of his acting career, the way his children, as it was believed, were such idiots as to have what they had happen to them, well, happen to them along with bullies that they couldn't avoid accidents that were perfectly, well, avoidable, Tony's career had things get better for it, as well.

Not only this, but Iphones were constantly used to, by means of specific songs on Youtube, further deride the bullies who'd gotten their just desserts and indeed their comeuppance.

Said songs consisted of "Going Under" by Evanesence for Alice, "Last Resort" by Papa Roach for Matt and "The Infection" by Disturbed for Eliza(if you haven't heard one or more of these songs and thus most likely want to know why each song was applied to its respective bully target, find a means to listen to them, Youtube video or otherwise, and once you've heard them, you'll understand completely what I was going for here).

Anyway, after summer vacation was over and the next school year began, it was just as it had been after Aleu had seen to it that the bully trinity got what for and, despite everyone still thinking it was all by accident, Aleu nevertheless received praise for it all, just like she had when it was first found out about, and she basked, reveled and delighted in it to the extreme, even if it was done from afar by everyone who she wasn't a sibling or close friend with due to her autism being known about by everyone, just like had been the case from the get-go on that count, as well.

Once Aleu and Niju's senior year was reached, everyone had continued to bully the bullies(or actually, the ex-bullies)every chance they got, with there being times when said opportunities did show themselves despite how they'd graduated long before, and love every second of continuing their picking up where Aleu left off as far as paying them back was concerned, forcing them to hear the songs aimed at them for dissing or otherwise, and Aleu and Niju had actually joined the fun a lot of the time, with everything that everyone said and did making Aleu wonder if she should, upon graduating, reveal that she intentionally did what caused the bullies to pay for all they'd done and all that it led to.

That Aleu was actually tempted to reveal it from the start but ignored said temptation, since, again, she was autistic, but not stupid, compounded this and, once it was gradation day and she had just finished doing her part in which ones were graduates(and she was chosen to go last, though not because anyone who made the decisions had anything against her, mind you), she all too well recalled what had happened following her freshman year up until now.

That said, it should be no surprise that she thought to herself: "Okay, this is the one chance that I'll get, especially since I can see and smell that Alice, Matt and Eliza, who have not visited this school since their own graduation, are watching this from afar because they want to see if I'll screw up due to my autism and make a laughingstock out of myself. That, and besides how I've done no such thing, every student in this school, graduate or otherwise, really, really, REALLY wishes that I'd dished out that revenge to the trinity of troublemakers deliberately, and the botanist, teachers, coaches, principal and all other kinds of school staff, by this point, would be able to tolerate it without punishing me if I reveal the truth for that reason, and my family and the ones of the other students wouldn't fall from grace, given how hated Steele is and how glad everybody, in this school or otherwise, is that he's taken said fall from grace that is still so now instead. Hell, many of them wish I'd done it all on purpose, too. So I might as well spill the beans."

"Oh, and one other thing, everybody?" Aleu said, and all the other ones in front of her listened, with Aleu then going: "About the way that I said it was an accident when, a few years ago, I knocked Alice into the pool, broke Matt's nose playing dodgeball and caused Eliza to fall into that poison oak and poison ivy mixture near the botanist's greenhouse when she was chasing me just because I defended myself after she punched me first?"

They all nodded, and Aleu, with a big smile, shouted: " **I LIED!** " and then, as everyone's eyes shot open widely and they gasped, which was the case with the trio of troublemakers who was watching this from afar, as well, Aleu said: "Not only did I intentionally do the things I did to them, but it was on a day where they really caused problems and anger for me, my siblings and my friends! That, and my just happening to hear Alice talking about her fear of water when she, Eliza and Matt walked by where they did, which was in hearing range, thanks to where the hell I was, and it gave me a plan, knowing this and all else I knew on that day, just like I knew I, given my autism, would be the one who'd be least expected to deliberately do these things, so it would be only too easy for everyone to believe my lies! But the ends justified the means, knowing why I was doing what I was and what it was meant to do, and you all are undoubtedly only too happy to know that I gave them their just desserts knowingly and on purpose! It worked like a charm, and let's see any of them attempt to even consider bullying anyone after hearing this following all they were put through a couple of years ago before graduating! So ironic! I thought it best to pretend I didn't mean any of it, but you all wished I had! Well, I meant to do it, and I did it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Everyone cheered, laughed and chanted Aleu's name repeatedly(except for the parents and staff who were present, but they rolled their eyes with a smile, knowing and understanding everything that Aleu was going for and why she believed it to be for a good cause, and that it put a stop to the bully trio bullying others meant that she was most successful, as was well, well known by now).

Suddenly, Matt, Eliza and Alice could be seen charging towards Aleu through the surprised and caught off guard crowd, with Matt yelling: "ALEU, YOU BITCH! YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT BITCH!"

Eliza then screamed: "WE'RE GONNA MANGLE YOU!"

Alice shouted: "WE'RE GONNA ANNIHILATE YOU!"

But Niju punched and broke Eliza's nose, while Alice got her jaw broken with an uppercut from Kate, and before Matt could reach her, Aleu jumped twice, the second time putting him in front of where she was charging at him and proceeded to first punch Matt in the guts and then kick him in the balls when he got close enough for her to do so.

All three former high school bullies fell over, and Aleu then said: "I would seriously beg to differ on that, guys."

"Just like the rest of us would." Garth added.

"And those were deliberate, too, like I'm guessing even shitheads like you can tell." said Kate.

"Not to mention the fact that you came here and obviously watched from a distance until now and sprang the would-be attack shows that you guys haven't changed one bit." Lilly stated.

"So Aleu was more than justified in doing what she did to you back in her freshman year." Kodi put forth.

"Which is clearer than ever, if that's possible, and if so, that is saying something." Dingo told them.

Much later on, Eliza, Alice and Matt found themselves in the hospital, more broken than ever, especially given Alice's jaw and Eliza's nose, the former making it so that Alice couldn't talk and the latter making it so that Eliza had to breathe through her mouth constantly(yeah, Alice got her jaw broken by Kate that badly and Eliza got her nose broken by Niju that badly, too).

Steele had, if possible, a further fall from grace when he found out about it and he thus now knew that it was clear to everyone that his three rotten children had learned nothing from what had happened to them before and thus that it was obvious he encouraged them to try and become the bullies they used to be once more(which thankfully they were unable to do despite their best efforts).

And so it would be and indeed was that, unlike Steele, Matt, Alice and Eliza, everyone was to have a bright and wonderful future, and in the end, all of Balto's family, as well as the ones of Dusty and the wolf buddies that the lot of them had were able to be hired for cool jobs that they loved and had and would made their parent or parents most proud, in that category or otherwise.

That all of what had happened led to other bullies in other schools considering that it might be a good idea to stop acting like they were and become nicer guys and girls instead only made it all the better(but of course!)and there were some cases in which the bullies were, well, bullies because of how cruelly they were treated at home, and their abusers got nailed while they joined the side of the angels and made friends of their former targets.

So many things were going uphill so fast, indeed, and would continue to do so, most happily, indeed.

THE END

Did you like it?

I hope so, especially if you've ever been bullied, in high school or otherwise.

Oh, and if said bullying either makes one or more of you consider suicide or causes that to be the case with someone else who you have a chance to help before it's too late, call the Suicide Hotline, also called the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline, at 1-800-273-8255.

It is also worth pointing out that there is a song called "Inside The Fire" by a superb rock band called "Disturbed", with the singer, David Draiman, giving us an introduction and post-video message about helping prevent such tragedies if you can in the calling of the Suicide Hotline number, and although it is a very scary and sad video, it makes its anti-suicide point quite clear, and the fact that Draiman did, at one point in his life, find himself considering suicide, as he tells us himself(thank God he reconsidered)only adds on to this, so if it can aid you in doing all you can to make sure suicide(s)do not take place, watch it so you'll be armed with what you've seen and heard when you need to be.

And let this be a motherfucking message to all the bullying assholes out there and/or any similar kind of douchebags, wherever they are, be it in school, at work or even online…IF YOU DO NOT STOP BEING BULLIES, YOU WILL GET NAILED AND PUNISHED, ONE WAY OR THE OTHER, FOR YOUR JERKASS MOTHERFUCKER ACTIONS… **AND YOU WILL DESERVE IT!**

Though, to be fair, if you find out that a bully is of that status because of being maltreated at home by the ones he lives with(and this is often, though not always, the case, despite how the bullies I created in this story were real pieces of work who just liked hurting others for the fun of it), tell people who can do something about that and the bullying which he or she does so that the abusers get theirs one way or another, while the bully becomes someone much better than that, and as for the mistreated at home bullies themselves… **FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, STOP HURTING OTHERS AS A WAY TO TAKE OUT YOUR OWN HURT AND TELL SOMEONE THAT YOU'RE BEING PUT THROUGH HELL AT HOME! MAKING OTHERS MISERABLE BECAUSE OF HOW THE ONES YOU LIVE WITH ARE MAKING YOU SO IS NOT THE FUCKING ANSWER! IT'LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE BY A COUNTRY MILE, TO THE POINT WHERE YOU'LL DESERVE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU FOR HOW YOU BEHAVE, WITH OR WITHOUT IT BEING BECAUSE YOU'RE GIVEN SO MUCH UPSET AND HARDSHIP AT HOME!**

Thank you for reading this, everyone.

Ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
